Szósty rok
by Allmath
Summary: Albus Severus Potter pragnie być kimś innym, niż tylko "synem Wybrańca". Szósty rok w Hogwarcie zapowiada się być pełen problemów i niedomówień... Póki co shonen-ai, Scorpius/Albus Severus


_Znowu powróciłam do świata żywych! Jak widać mam ze sobą coś nowego... cóż, postanowiłam zaplątać się w sidła Pottera - zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie._

**_Dedykacja: _**_Dla mojej Bety: Antiholly, oraz Balichy i Sielka._

**_Ostrzeżenia: _**_żadnych, póki co. Można zaliczyć do shonen-ai, jak kto tam chce..._

**_Inne: _**_Nie posiadam żadnych praw... blah, blah, Rowling. Ja tylko miałam pomysł xD_

* * *

Albus Severus Potter westchnął głośno, pocierając palcami zmęczone od długiego czytania oczy. Rok szkolny zaczął się niecały miesiąc temu, a on już musiał ślęczeć nad żmudnym esejem z historii magii. Profesor Binns wcale nie polepszał sprawy, kiedy na każdej swojej lekcji monotonnym głosem usypiał całą klasę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem – może nie dokładnie _wszystkich_. Jego kuzynka, Rose, z którą miał między innymi właśnie historię, wdała się całkowicie w swoją matkę. Ani razu nie widział żeby dziewczyna okazywała jakieś znaki zmęczenia na zajęciach z Binnsem. Dzięki temu miał możliwość pożyczenia od kogoś notatek.

Poluzował krawat, chcąc uzyskać choć niewielką ulgę od gorąca panującego w zamku. W innych częściach Hogwartu było chłodniej, ale w bibliotece miał wszystkie potrzebne mu materiały. Stratą czasu byłoby wracanie tutaj co chwila, jeśli zabrakłoby mu informacji o jakiejś bitwie czy o kolejnym znanym goblinie. Dlatego musiał siedzieć w tym dusznym pomieszczeniu, bo bibliotekarka – dość groźnie wyglądająca – w dosadnych słowach dała do zrozumienia, że nie otworzy okna, bo wszystkie papiery na jej biurku wymagałyby kolejnej segregacji. Wszyscy inni uczniowie od czasu do czasu rzucali w jej stronę gniewne spojrzenia. Albus ich za to nie winił.

Przeszedł obok jego stolika jakiś pierwszoroczniak od Puchonów, obrzucając go jednym z tych spojrzeń, które Albus nauczył się nienawidzić. Tak, wiedział, że wygląda jak kopia swojego ojca, co jednak nie znaczyło, że nim jest. W porównaniu do Harry'ego nie nosił okularów, drobna różnica. Wszyscy uwielbiali Chłopca, Który Przeżył Dwukrotnie czy Wybrańca, jak kto woli. A Albus miał tego serdecznie dość – ludzie widzieli go tylko jako „syna Pottera", „małą kopię Wybrańca". Jako indywidualista nie chciał być postrzegany w taki sposób. Owszem, przez pierwszy miesiąc w Hogwarcie odpowiadał na zadawane mu pytania z dumą. Ale po usłyszeniu tego samego po raz setny, stracił swój początkowy zapał. Dlatego zaczął patrzeć na każdego złym wzrokiem.

No i pozostawał też fakt, że nie wszyscy dowierzali co do tego w jakim domu się znajduje. Do dziś, mimo że od wyboru minęło już sześć lat, nadal pamięta zaskoczone a nawet przerażone twarze wszystkich uczniów.

Tak, Slytherin to nie dom dla dziecka Wybrańca.

Albus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ślizgoni wcale nie byli tacy straszni jak ich wszyscy malują. Fakt, zdarza się parę plotek, które szaleją za czarną magią czy nienawidzą czarodziejów z rodzin mugoli. Cały dom został znienawidzony przez właśnie takich ludzi. To, że Ślizgoni są przebiegli i często robią coś na swoją korzyść – każdy przecież tak postępuje, też mi nowość.

- Przepraszam?

Cichutki głosik przerwał jego listę superlatyw i usprawiedliwień dla Slytherinu. Uniósł brwi, patrząc pytająco w stronę młodego Puchona, który przed chwilą mijał jego stolik. Tak, teraz zapewne zacznie się to tradycyjne pytanie. Pierwszoroczniacy jeszcze nie zostali pouczeni przez starszych uczniów co do reakcji Albusa, najwyraźniej.

- Tak?

- Czy ty… um, jesteś… - chłopiec, widząc mrużące się z irytacją oczy, wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale pod nosem i oddalił się z prędkością światła.

Albus wykrzywił usta, prychając głośno z irytacją. Bibliotekarka rzuciła w jego kierunku złe spojrzenie. Chłopak, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, poruszał zesztywniałymi ramionami od długiego pochylania się nad stołem. Popatrzył z mordem w oczach na swój niedokończony referat, przez który musiał siedzieć w takim upale. Z cichym westchnięciem wstał, i skierował swoje kroki do wyjścia. Musi znaleźć tego idiotę, Scorpiusa, który prosił go wcześniej o zrobienie kopii notatek, bo on był w tym czasie _niezwykle zajęty_. Parszywy gad, zapewne wymienia się śliną z jakąś kolejną dziewczyną.

Albus i Scorpius zdawali się iść niemal naprzeciw każdemu wyobrażeniu dziecka Wybrańca i syna Malfoyów. Pomimo nienawiści, jaką darzyli się nawzajem ich ojcowie za swoich czasów w Hogwarcie, stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Albus nie lubił quidditcha, był Ślizgonem, i mimo głośnych protestów swojej matki, jego pierwszym kumplem w szkole był Malfoy. Scorpius miał w nosie zasady swojej rodziny – chociaż nadal był _wredny, _jak każdy w jego rodzie – nie chodził z maską zimnej arogancji na twarzy, Voldemorta uważał za nędznego robaka, no i był przyjacielem Pottera.

Albus zaśmiał się, przyciągając wzrok kilku uczniów idących korytarzem. Naprawdę, on i Scorpius byli nieźle pokręceni, jeśli patrzeć z punktu widzenia kogoś postronnego.

- Hej, Albus!

Odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz ze swoją kuzynką, Rosą. Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się, przyspieszając kroku by się z nim zrównać. Pomimo wzrostu swojego ojca, dziewczyna była niezbyt wysoka – sięgała Albusowi najwyżej do szyi, który, jak dla kontrastu, przerósł swoich rodziców. Dziewczyna trzymała swoje rude włosy związane w kucyka, a brązowe oczy zawsze patrzyły z tą nadludzką inteligencją, którą odziedziczyła po matce.

- Zmierzasz w konkretnym kierunku? – zapytała.

- Nie, właśnie szukałem Malfoya. Muszę mu coś oddać – chłopak pomachał do niej plikiem kartek.

- Och? Z tego co wiem, on też ciebie szukał, tylko utknął gdzieś na twarzy Ellie Bott.

Albus westchnął z irytacją.

- Mogłem się tego po nim spodziewać – przejechał palcami we włosach, czyniąc na nich jeszcze większy bałagan niż poprzednio – Czy on robi z kimś jakieś zawody? „Kto prześpi się z każdą dziewczyną w szkole"? Casanova się znalazł…

Rose obdarzyła go lekko rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

- Ty _naprawdę _czasem jesteś idiotą, Albus. To przecież _takie oczywiste_!

Ciemnowłosy skrzywił się, słysząc kpiący głos kuzynki.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że wiesz o wszystkim ze szczegółami!

- Albusie, wysil się chociaż trochę! On najzwyklej w świecie chce ściągnąć na siebie uwagę, rozumiesz? – widząc powoli wykrzywiającą się twarz kuzyna, dodała wyjaśniająco – Oczywiście, nie po to, żeby wzbudzić sensację! Scorpius chce _pokazać się _komuś _konkretnemu_.

Chłopak uniósł wysoko brwi. Kącik jego ust zadrgał lekko, kiedy zapytał:

- Sugerujesz, że Scorp jest… _zakochany_? – wybuchnął śmiechem, łapiąc się za brzuch.

Rose zmierzyła go lekko zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

- To tylko teoria! Może rzeczywiście szuka rozgłosu i zalicza każdą pannę po kolei? Albusie, ty kompletny ignorancie!

Dziewczyna zamachnęła się ręką i uderzyła chłopaka w potylicę. On, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, pomachał dziewczynie na pożegnanie, skręcając w kierunku schodów. Otwarte na piętrach okna robiły swoje – w zamku było całkiem chłodno, a najlepszym punktem zimna były lochy. Albus marzył tylko o tym by w końcu znaleźć się w dormitorium, ale musiał znaleźć _głupiego _Scorpiusa. Żałował, że zapomniał zapytać _gdzie_ Ślizgon poszerzał swoje niekończące się podboje. Znając zdolności finezyjne Malfoya będzie to, to samo miejsce co zawsze. Albus z nową energią pokonał długość korytarza, chcąc w końcu minąć róg i…

Westchnął, widząc dość zajętą dwójkę uczniów. Scorpius i ta Krukonka, Ellie, wyglądali jak dwie ośmiornice próbujące się nawzajem pożreć. Ich ręce były wszędzie – to we włosach, to na biodrach, tu i tam. Albus odchrząknął znacząco, chcąc uświadomić parę o swojej obecności. Dwójka, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, dalej kontynuowała swoje zaciekłe zapasy. Ciemnowłosy westchnął, sięgając po swoją różdżkę. Wymamrotał cicho zaklęcie, celując w ignorujących go uczniów. Pocałunek został przerwany, kiedy jakaś niewidzialna siła odsunęła ich od siebie. Lekko oszołomieni spojrzeli w stronę znudzonego Ślizgona.

- Naprawdę, Scorp, następnym razem szukaj aż mnie znajdziesz. Masz, notatki – Albus wręczył plik papierów nadal nieco zaskoczonemu blondynowi.

Scorpius szybko się zreflektował – nie po raz pierwszy był ofiarą takiego zaklęcia – i uśmiechnął się wręcz w wilczy sposób.

- Ally, nie mów, że jesteś zazdrosny!

Albus tylko westchnął, machając lekceważąco dłonią. Bez zbędnych słów zaczął się oddalać, decydując się na jak najszybszą wizytę w lochach. Scorpius szybko się z nim zrównał, zarzucając mu rękę na ramię, całkowicie zapominając o swojej niedawnej „zdobyczy". Ellie tylko patrzyła w ślad za nimi, mrugając z zaskoczeniem.

- Och, Al, nie bądź taki! Po prostu przyznaj, że nie dorównujesz mojemu zabójczemu seksapilowi!

Potter strząsnął z siebie – dość ciężkie i niewygodne – ramię przyjaciela, odpowiadając chyba setny raz z kolei:

- Tak, oczywiście. Wiesz, ja wciąż po prostu widzę różnicę między umawiającym się facetem a męską prostytucją.

- Właśnie dlatego nadal nie masz dziewczyny! I nie mów o mnie w ten sposób. Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny.

- A idź się…

- Albus, słowa! Widzisz, stajesz się agresywny. _Naprawdę _musisz być zazdrosny!

- Scorp, mógłbyś dać sobie spokój? Gdybym chciał, dawno miałbym dziewczynę. Póki co, żadna nie przyciągnęła mojej uwagi.

Blondyn dał mu kuksańca w bok. Zaśmiał się głośno.

- Wiedziałem, że powiesz coś takiego! Po prostu przyznaj przed światem, że lecisz za płaskimi klatami!

Albus spojrzał na niego wzrokiem mówiącym „zabiję cię w najbliższym czasie".

- Masz dziesięć sekund na ucieczkę, Scorpiusie Lucjuszu Malfoyu. Módl się do jakiegokolwiek bóstwa o ratunek.

Słysząc tą groźbę, blondyn uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, ponownie zarzucając rękę na ramiona przyjaciela, tym razem jednak przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

- Przyznaj w końcu, że jesteś we mnie szaleńczo zakochany! A ja, jak każdy przyjaciel w takiej sytuacji…

Nie dokończył, uskakując przed wymierzoną w siebie różdżką. Albus wyglądał na, co tu dużo mówić, dość poirytowanego. Właśnie zastanawiał się nad wystarczająco paskudną klątwą mogącą pomóc mu w pozbyciu się blondyna na tydzień. Scorpius wykorzystał swoją szansę, uciekając dalej korytarzem, rzucając za siebie szybkie zaklęcie ochronne, kiedy tylko Albus zrozumiał jego zamiary. Pomarańczowe światło, które już miało dopaść blondyna odbiło się od niewidzialnej tarczy i rozproszyło się na kamiennej ścianie.

- Nienawidzę cię, Malfoy! – wykrzyknął z wściekłością, podążając za znikającą za rogiem korytarza postacią.

Odpowiedział mu śmiech.

- Też cię kocham, Al!

* * *

_I tym, jakże miłym akcentem..._

_Do następnego! _


End file.
